


On Writing

by perilousHare



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perilousHare/pseuds/perilousHare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts on writing</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Writing

Writing is something I pursue constantly, daily if I can manage it. As one who is less fortunate than others and was born without any special talent or gift, I have found that writing is something that can be practiced; it is an enjoyable skill that can be honed over time. 

Of course I am aware that there are plenty out there with brilliant works of writing far more advanced than my own, but that does not hinder my progress.

As a human who is inexperienced in life and naive as a person, I have developed a mindset that is difficult to topple. Some sort of faith. I believe that my happiness at this moment is controlled solely by my own actions and thoughts. With this faith, or what others might criticize as useless optimism, I find that I am able to accomplish more than my meager expectations. I have found that there is more to accomplish in life than we had ever expected. If we only open our eyes to see beyond the expectations of others, perhaps we will be able to understand the expectations of ourselves.

From my writing, there are not many who expect anything at all. A few teachers perhaps see somewhat of a potential. I like to entertain the thought-the hope- that they see a voice, a special sort of creativity. Of course this is all wishful dreaming. But then again, young artists are always dreamers.

My father, a supportive and wonderful parent, humors me by holding expectations. Deeper inside his thoughts I am sure that his engineering and mathematical background is disappointed by the path that his eldest offspring has chosen. I continue to try my best to make him proud, out of respect and filial duty, but I also understand that his expectations in my future do not involve the subject of writing. Our viewpoints differ too greatly to intersect at any point. Perhaps we are parallels in this plane; we are close and intimate enough to share our familial bond, but we will never meet.

I admire my father extensively, however I also take the time to remind myself that he is not the greatest influence when it comes to my choices. The influence here, in everything, is myself. It is, perhaps, egotistical that what is not important to me will not be written about. For my faults, I apologize. Naturally, mentioning my father was because he is very important to me. My teachers as well. As a student, a teacher will eventually become my role model at some point in my education. There are teachers who have praised my writing in the past and I appreciate that.

The most important things about my writing are that people read them, so I am known and observed. I want to be proud of my work, or else why would I be writing? And most of all, each work is to be greater than the last. No matter how minuscule the change, I believe that activity that does not help you grow or learn is a waste of precious time. Even when the body is asleep and the subconscious mind is dreaming, the creation of energy is continuous. Learning is, to me, a form of energy that I try to gain from everything I attempt. Writing is an activity that I try to gain more from. Perhaps something I learn here at this moment will be used to develop a new, monumental creation.

The future is filled with possibility to one such as myself, just as it is for anyone, for you. 

Even one who is not a writer can understand the written word.


End file.
